Mate of Fate
by Co-lord44
Summary: Taking place after the original Manga ending, continuing the series to a more greater conclusion, love will happen for all as the world will need to be saved again. Kurumu will find her true mate of fate as will the others. Rated M for language and other adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

Mate of Fate

Chapter 1: The New Guy

Author's notes: The time has finally come to start doing a story for Rosario Vampire. It seems that there won't be a third season for the manga and while that story did end on a good note, it still left some things unanswered. For example, the love life of Tsukune and Moka; despite being a couple at the end, where do things go for them? And what about the other females and some of the other males? How do things end with them? And what about Tsukune becoming the future headmaster of the academy? How does that go down? Well that's what this story is for. To answer those questions and to give the females someone else to love and be their mate of fate especially Kurumu who is the one I love the most. She's free game despite having feelings for Tsukune since she's really not dating him or anyone else. I think it's going to turn out great. So let's get started.

X

It had been one week since the third year had started. One week since Tsukune's training had started with Moka's father. And one week of being back in school. Despite this things were peaceful at the academy. It had long since been coming. After everything that had happened, it was deserved. But even so, things were about to get interesting. And that would lead to not only true peace despite the bloodshed, fighting, and saving the world again, but true love and happiness for many. And it all began on a Sunday before the new week started when the students were off of school. In some trees on the outskirts of the place at night, some figures in shadows were standing on the branches that were dead and had no leaves. "So this is it huh?" one asked as they saw the academy in the distance.

"Yeah," another replied. "Doesn't seem like much compared to where we've gone."

"I wouldn't be so sure," the figure that was highest up stated. "Don't forget, it's here where everything began. And then those guys are here as well."

"Ah yes… Mizore Shirayuki…" another said. "And all the others with her. Hard to believe they all fought against Alucard like that." There was no threats to his words. Just a regular statement and of curiosity as well.

"You may be interested in meeting her, but I'm more curious about those two; Moka and Tsukune," the figure highest up commented. "According to our info he was once human but now a vampire. And the strongest of their kind like her. I can't help but wonder… just how strong they really are."

"Either way…" a different figure went. "This should be a lot of fun spending our last school year here. And hopefully helping monsters and humans live in coexistence. After all, we are on the side of good. It's in our nature."

"Well then, shall we?" the figure highest up asked and they all descended down for the time tomorrow for them to start school here had arrived. 

The new school day came in like it always did with the usual weather and how the students felt. Another week of learning was here. But of course the morning wasn't without a little trouble. After all, Tsakane had to deal a bit with the usual antics the girls usually went through in the morning. However the arrival of eight new students was catching almost everyone's attention. "Hey, check them out!" one of the female students said.

This was due to the group of mostly guys and one girl for a total of eight that seemed to stand out. The males were incredibly good looking and the female was just as gorgeous as Moka. The male student body certainly noticed her until they were crushed along with the females to see she was holding hands with one of the guys in the group. However the females then turned to the other remaining guys who clearly seemed to be single. And the one who seemed to be leading the way was one who stood at 5'7, had long brown hair in a ponytail, and some kind of ruin or charm around his neck attracted to a small chain. It appeared to be some kind of upside triangle that had some kind of points at the top that went inwards. Now normally if this had been a regular school in Japan, the long hair would have been a problem. But in this academy a few males students did or past one had long hair so this wasn't a problem. "So I guess we'll meet up later then?" one of the guys said.

"Yeah, well here it goes," the male with glasses stated. They all went their separate ways.

The homeroom classes were first. This time unlike last year Tsakane and the usual group of friends he had were separated. It might have been because now that he was a vampire like Moka, the fact he didn't need as much protection was part of it. But regardless, this time Kurumu and him weren't in the same homeroom class. That wasn't to say not all the classes were shared with the guy, it's just most of them this time weren't. The succubus sat down at one of the desks as did rest of the students but there was one empty one next to her. And like always her school outfit was what the female had worn for the past two years. Just then the teacher for this homeroom came in and the students here all grew quiet. This time it wasn't Shizuka Nekonome but a different one for Kurumu. "Are we all here?" they asked. "Good. Then let me welcome you back to Youkai Academy. Hard to believe you're all seniors now." The teacher then went on to explain why it was even more important this school existed for monsters and humans could live in harmony. And as such every monster here had to learn how to live in their human forms.

"And now it would seem that this year we have a new student with us," the teacher then announced. They turned their head to the door that was slightly opened and called out to them. "Come on in."

The person did and it was the male with glasses and long brown hair. The teacher wrote his name on the chalkboard. "Hello there," the guy said. "Name's Nicholas Harker. Nice to meet you."

There was a mummering of the students. It was very different than during that first semester when Moka had first come here. Especially among most of the females here. "Whoa… he's hot," one of them whispered.

"A looker," another said softly.

Kurumu however didn't have that kind of reaction. Normally any other guy she wouldn't have given a second glance at. But even so there was something about this one that made this succubus take a good look. Not in a romantic sense but because of something else. She couldn't put her finger on it right in this moment. "You can get acquainted with him later," the teacher here stated. "Meanwhile let's find you a seat. And it looks like your seat will be next to hers." By that he meant the one next to Kurumu.

"Of course."

This new guy Nicholas walked up to the empty desk on Kurumu's left. She looked up at him and they made eye contact. "Looks like we're neighbors in this class," he stated. The guy then sat down. "I hope we can be friendly to the each other."

The succubus was a little surprised. Not only had he not fallen for her right away as most guys usually did but also this Nicholas seemed very polite and well mannered. There was also something in her body telling her this guy was alright and could be trusted. "Er… yeah, nice to meet you," she replied. The guy sent her a small smile and then turned his attention forward to the teacher.

The rest of the time passed by without trouble and then it was time for the first period class. Kurumu was just about to leave when someone called out to her. "Hey, hold on a sec."

Turning around and up showed it was Nicholas. The succubus had to since she was only 5'0. And now standing up the female saw this guy was a good seven inches taller than her. "Yes?" Kurumu replied.

"Listen, I don't mean to bother you right away but I was wondering if you could help me find my next class?" the guy with long hair asked. "I almost got lost trying to find my homeroom one and I certainly would hate to be late."

The succubus considered it for a moment. "Okay, what class do you have next?" she asked. The female was told. "Well I have that to I guess I could show you the way."

"Thank you and I hope it's not too much trouble."

"I'm heading there to, why would it be?"

"Well then, shall we?" Nicholas replied. Kurumu nodded and the two left the class. What the succubus didn't realize in this moment that this would be the beginning for many things for her and her friends. 


	2. Chapter 2

Mate of Fate

Chapter 2: Meeting of Others

As Kurumu and Nicholas began to walk down to their next class, a bit of an awkward silence settled in. The guy hated that, so he decided to break the ice. "So uh… how has it been so far this school year?" the male asked.

"Good so far and it's my last year," the succubus replied.

"Yeah. I would bet anything we'll be starting to think about what we're going to do with our lives in the future."

Just then they rounded a corner and ran into Mizore Shirayuki the Yuik-Onna. But she wasn't alone as there was a male walking with her. The guy was a bit taller than Nicholas, had spikey white hair, and turquoise eyes along with wearing the typical standard male uniform. But despite the color of his hair and eyes, the guy looked very friendly. There was something about his eyes and smile like with Nicholas that made one just naturally be that. And looking at how Mizore was actually talking with him, Kurumu was not only surprised by this, but wondered who this new person was. The two looked up and the guy with white hair smiled at Nicholas. "And there's who I was just talking about," he told Mizore.

"Well look who it is!" the male with long haired stated and the two guys went over to bump fists.

"A friend?" the Yuik-Onna asked.

"Oh yeah, I've known this guy all the way back since we were kids," Nicholas replied with a grin.

"And it's been one hell of a ride," the other male said. "I'm Michael by the way. Michael Vector."

The other two females were then introduced and then they all learned they were heading same way so they decided to go as a group. What the two females didn't know was that he was the one that had mentioned Mizore's name before starting in that tree. In fact he, Nicholas, and the rest who had started today had been on the tree branches during that night and looking at the academy. "So how's it been so far?" Nicholas asked Michael.

"Not too bad," the second male replied. "The home room teacher for me and Mizore seems normal enough."

"Well what's your next class?"

Michael said and all four of the eyebrows the monsters had went up but then Kurumu smiled. "I guess we all have the same class," she said.

"It would seem so," Mizore agreed.

They made it and went inside. They all decided to take a seat in the middle of the class. But the real fun if one could call it that didn't happen until it was time to eat. Before that time found Kurumu and Nicholas leaving the same class again. Only this time it wasn't just them, this time with them was Yukari Sendo the witch. Despite her age and appearance she was in the same year. Even so, Nicholas knew not to underestimate her as this was someone he was quiet aware had fought against Fairy Tale and Alucard. Even if that hadn't been the case, her grades were at the top. "I'm starved," the male with long-hair stated after stretching. "I could use some food."

Yukari, like with Kurumu, found herself able to trust this guy and that he was alright. Just then Fang Fang Hauang caught up with the three. The male Yasha, despite being a second year, was very close to the group that made up the friends of Moka and Tsukune whom Nicholas had yet to meet. "Hey there, hope I could join you and the others for lunch," he said to Yukari with his usually friendliness.

"You know you always can," she told him with a grin.

"Another friend?" Nicholas asked with a smile. Introductions were then done.

"Well if it's alright with you perhaps we can meet the rest of your friends?" the guy with glasses suggested. "I would like to meet them to."

"Same," Michael said. "If it's not too much trouble of course."

The others looked at each other and Fang Fang shrugged. "Why not?" he commented.

The small group made their way outside to the usual area where the students ate. This happened to be outside in a designated area with a number of tables and chairs. At one was Moka and Tsukune, already having sat down. The two looked up with the female vampire's hair having a bit more pink at the tips. This indicated that the outer Moka and inner Moka souls were still merging and becoming one. "Hey guys!" the male said now a vampire himself like the one he was dating.

"Oh?" Moka commented seeing Nicholas and Michael with the others. "Seems you've picked up some new friends."

The long-haired male and one with white hair gave the other a quick glance at each other. After all the day before starting Nicholas was the one who had mentioned wanting to meet these two. The moment to do so was here. "I wouldn't say pick up," Nicholas told the two while pushing his glasses up further on the bridge of his nose. "Me and Michael asked if it was alright if we could join you two for lunch with Kurumu and the others." The rest who had first walked in with these two were fine with that as Nicholas had contacted them beforehand about this and the rest were fine with it.

"All that's happened is that we're in some of the same classes they are," Michael added. "If it's alright to join…"

"Sure, go ahead," Tsukune replied. Like with Kurumu, this guy and Moka found that with Nicholas there was something already that allowed them to trust him. And the other male with the first was fine as well.

Everyone then sat down. "So…" Nicholas began with a look of slight interest. "I guess I could ask how everyone's day is going so far." He didn't want to talk about fighting against Fairy Tale and Alucard just yet.

"Not bad," Tsukune answered. "As far as it goes around here."

"I've heard that there's been a lot of crazy things that has happened here," Michael said. "It must be nice to have this peaceful time despite what's happened a few months back."

The ones the former human knew and himself looked up in shock. "Hold on… you know?" Mizore asked.

"About fighting against Alucard and Fairy Tale?" Nicholas replied. "Yeah we know a bit about that. After all, considering his size, and how even today debates are going on in the human world for the co-existence of monsters and humans living in peace, how could me and my friends not know?"

Tsukune and his friends exchanged looks. "Do you think it's possible?" Moka asked.

Nicholas smiled at her. "Me and my friends aren't like most monsters," he stated. "We've always been on the side of humans. We to wish to see a world where we can exist together."

"And the cooperation is needed more than ever," Michael agreed. "Now that they are aware of our existence, monsters that is."

"Tell us though… how was it fighting him and Fairy Tale? I am curious," Nicholas said. The rest hesitated before telling at least what they could to these two and the new males listened the whole time.

"Quite a feat then to take such a monster down," the male with glasses stated when that was finished. "And then to take down some powerful monsters and even fighting with two of the former Dark Lords. I've never met any of them and would have liked to." However there was one more here Nicholas and Michael knew was a part of the group of friends. It was Ruby, but she was busy right now with her own duties.

The rest of the lunch then passed by with other topics moving away from what had been asked. But the two new males burned what had been said into their brains. And then Nicholas learned that he would be sharing his next class with not just Kurumu but Moka and Tsukune as well. "This ought to be interesting," he told the three as they went that way.

They arrived and saw that a few of the other students had arrived. Then the rest of the school day went by so Nicholas and his friends now knew what the typical day was going to be like and who was with them. When the last class was over, there wasn't much to do for them except check out the student dorm building where they would be sleeping at. Nicholas and Michael made it first. "So this is it huh?" the second male asked. The building had a few dead trees around in front of it, the windows were covered by what appeared to be bars, and stone objects that looked like tombstones were scattered on the ground. "I guess it'll do."

"It's not that bad, come on," Nicholas told him. "It has a certain charm to it, But more importantly I've met most of them at least. And I think this is going to be quiet the interesting year to say the least. I think if something does happen they'll be wonderful monsters to have in a times of trouble."

"So what now?" Michael asked.

The long-haired male smiled. "For now I'm going to retire in my room," he said. "If the others ask for me, tell them that's where I'll be." The guy then went inside. It had been an interesting first day. But that was only the first. And there would be many more still to arrive.


	3. Chapter 3

Mate of Fate

Chapter 3: Clubs

The next day then came in. Only this time in the morning when Kurumu walked into her first class, Nicholas was already there. He looked up to the succubus with a smile. "Kurumu, morning," the male with glasses stated.

"Morning, you're here early," she stated while taking her spot.

"I try to make sure I am. Why keep others waiting after all? It's a good habit to get into."

She sat down next to him and class began along with the day. But here Nicholas learned that the clubs would be open today for the new students and those like him who needed to join one. "Clubs huh?" the male with long hair asked. "Sounds interesting." He then looked to Kurumu. "How about it? Shall we check it out?"

"I already am in one," she replied.

"Oh, I see. Well then when it's time to look at them would you care to join me? I wouldn't mind some company. That is if it's okay with you."

"Sure, I don't mind."

When the time came, the two went to the area. "My god… it's so crowded here," Nicholas stated.

The place seemed to be packed with so many students. "it was like this when I first did this," Kurumu told him.

"Well the requirement part makes sense so we can act more like humans and be around them."

"Oh thank god; we finally found someone we know here," went a different male voice.

Kurumu and Nicholas turned their heads to see two new students, at least when it came to the succubus since she had never seen them before. But they had been with the long-haired male when walking with him on that first day. In fact it had been the one male in the group who had been seen holding hands with the one female out of the bunch. Just like they were doing now. "Tell me about it," the female with the male said with a slight groan.

"Akito and Kureno," Nicholas stated with a grin. The three bumped fists. "So you're here to."

Kurumu looked to them. The male had golden colored eyes with hair to match. The length went a little past the ears and his bangs were parted neatly in the middle. As for the female Akito, she had raven black hair that was long but tied back like Nicholas's hair even if her length was longer than his. Her fair colored skin added to the beauty along with red colored eyes with that color being a very pretty one. Adding the rest of the body, it was no wonder the male students when first seeing her had been stricken with crushes only to be crushed when they saw her holding hands with this guy like she was doing so now. "I hope you two haven't had any trouble," Nicholas told them.

The couple rolled their eyes. "You don't want to know," Kureno grumbled.

"It should only be a matter of time and quickly for the rest to learn you and her are together."

"I certainly hope so," Akito grumbled with a frown.

"Oh I almost forgot," Nicholas then said. "This is Kurumu. She's in a few of my classes. Kurumu, I'd like you to meet Akito and Kureno."

"Hello," the succubus replied, trying not to feel jealous these two were in a relationship. She wanted that with Tsukune of course. Despite the fact he and Moka were together, Kurumu couldn't hate the female vampire. As much as she wanted to, the succubus couldn't.

"It's nice to meet you," the second male stated. He then looked to Nicholas with a sly grin. The one with glasses sent him a swift glare. Nicholas knew what Kureno was thinking about was a possible romance in the works. That guy always did that to Nicholas.

"Well, shall we continue to look around?" Akito asked.

The group of four did so and here Kurumu saw a bit more of what Akito and Kureno had been talking about the other guys trying to get at the black haired beauty. Nicholas then turned to look at the succubus. "Say, what club are you in?" he asked her. "I forgot since we're all required to do this you must be in one to."

"The Newspaper Club," she replied.

"That so? Maybe I should check that out."

The four kept looking around and nothing seemed to catch their interest yet. Nicholas noticed this and wondered if perhaps maybe something else could be done instead for his friends. The male wondered if maybe the Newspaper Club would be it for him and so began to ask Kurumu about it. She was more than happy to answer and this allowed the guy with long hair to make up his mind. And seeing as how one of the teachers was in charge of it, now that Gin was no longer going here, that person would be perfect to ask another question that was on his mind. But in the end, everyone that Nicholas knew who were new to this academy was able to find something. As for him, the guy was joining the Newspaper club. That of course made Shizuka Nekonome, the one in charge of it, very happy when he stated this to her. "You're going to love it, I know it!" she told Nicholas.

He did talk to her though about his other idea and the female promised she would look into it. Only then did the long-haired male tell his decision to Kurumu. "This is going to be fun I hope," he added.

"It should be," she agreed.

When it came time to actually attend the club, the rest were waiting for the two. They had heard from Kurumu that another was joining them but she hadn't said who because Nicholas wanted it to be a surprise. "Whoever it is, I hope they can be a big help," Ruby stated who was here for once.

Just then the door opened. "So this is who is here," stated the voice of Nicholas and walked in with Kurumu. "This will be even more fun."

The rest of the members who knew him looked up in surprise. "You here to?!" Tsukune asked.

"Surprise," the long-haired male replied with a grin. "This is what I chose in the end. It was the only thing that I could agree to do."

He took a seat and noticed Ruby. Nicholas knew who she was having known who had fought against Fairy Tale and Alucard. But he played ignorant. "Another friend?" he asked Kurumu.

"Yeah, this is Ruby," the succubus answered.

"Nice to meet you." The guy then sat down next to the blue-haired female. "So… what exactly do you guys do here?"

He was told a little and then Shizuka Nekonome stepped into the room. "Oh great, you're here to Nicholas!" the teacher stated happily. "I'm sure we'll all get along just fine!"

"I hope so to." After a few more words Shizuka left stating for them to have fun. Nicolas was surprised and raised his eyebrows.

"Does she always leave you guys like this?"

"You get used to it," Moka replied.

The long-haired male shrugged then looked to the rest. "So then… what exactly have you guys done with this club?"

The rest told him some of the things like how they had met and saved Ruby and a couple of other things with fighting Fairy Tale. Nicholas like with always just listened the whole time, asking a few questions, but mostly remaining silent. When they were finished, Nicholas placed his hands behind his head and leaned back. "Well that certainly sounds like quiet the times," the long-haired male stated. "True, there was danger. But at least I can tell you guys work hard for sure. Even with all the troubles. It's good to know you guys will stick together even in hard times. So then… What shall we get started with?"

It turned out that Nicholas was not only a great organizer and hard worker to, he had some great ideas. Everyone else could see that and tell by his actions. Plus the long-haired male seemed really enthusiastic to make this club even better. Kurumu just watched Nicholas as he had a smile on his face while working or talking during it. It was the kind that was infectious and she found herself smiling to. There was no romance yet, just the fact his hard work reminded the succubus so much of her friends who were hard working to. And the fact the long-haired male with glasses was kind, helpful, and friendly added to that. The succubus knew that with Nicholas in some of her classes, and now here, this final year was now really going to be interesting.

X

Sorry this took so long because of the hiatus. Also I will try to make the next chapter longer. 


	4. Chapter 4

Mate of Fate

Chapter 4: Settling in and the Rest

Now that Nicholas was in the Newspaper club and his idea had been given the approval needed, things were really starting to take off and go at a nice pace. A good thing to because with this being the last school year for Kurumu, her friends, Nicholas, and his friends, the testing was going to get harder and even though it wasn't the midterms yet, the scores so far had been posted on a bulletin board outside the academy so that all the third year students could see how they were doing so far and for a number it wasn't good. "No; I'm not looking!" one of the students stated.

Originally there had been 256 in this class but with the addition of Nicolas and his friends there were now a few more. Still it wasn't hard for him to find his name. Kurumu was standing next to him. "Not bad for me I guess," the male with long hair said.

"You certainly got higher than Tsukune," the succubus commented.

"Meh, it's not a competition." The long-haired male continued to look. "Seems Moka scored very high, 13th. And looks like Yukari scored the highest. No surprise there."

"It's just like you said my friend," went a new voice. Nicholas got a smile.

"So you've also decided to show up."

He and Kurumu turned and saw who had spoken. The speaker was a male who was even taller than Nicholas. Looking showed he had his one stud on each ear, was wearing a choker around his neck, and had spiked grey hair that was wild. His eye color was brown and looked powerful but a bit of a delinquent at the same time. Even so, this guy was getting quiet the admiring looks from many of the females here. "Hatsuharu," Nicholas replied and the two bumped fists.

"Well at least I see my studying isn't for nothing," the new person stated after finding his name as one of the top.

"Yeah you were one of the best out of us eight when it came to things like this."

The new guy then noticed Kurumu and Nicholas took notice. "Oh yeah, I'd like you to meet Kurumu; she's in some of my classes and the club I'm in."

"Charmed," Hatsuharu replied and he and the succubus did a small bow to greet. She was surprised that the guy seemed polite and even sounded wiser than he looked.

"Is this one of the new students who also came with you?" she asked the long-haired male.

"Yeah, he is. And he's a great guy."

"Let's see so that's…" Here Kurumu counted on her fingers really quickly. "So I've met four so far. Which leaves how many left?"

"There were eight of us in total if you count me."

"Will I meet them all?"

"Most likely," Nicholas replied.

"We're all one big group and have known each other for a long time," Hatsuharu added.

Kurumu figured at least the remaining three she had yet to meet would be those that would stick out. There was something about Nicholas and the rest who just had that ability. It was probably due to their looks and something more. But until then, she would keep an eye out for them. And now there were even bigger things to think about. "God I'm never going to remember this!" Michael exclaimed at one point during a break a bit later.

He, Nicholas, Mizore, and Kurumu were outside and were by a tree with the dead look as was the case with all of those things here. The male with spikey white hair was looking at some notes on a subject that was coming up for another test that was already approaching. "You're not the only one complaining," Nicholas replied. "I think we might have to form study groups despite passing the first thing."

"Hey, not a bad idea," Kurumu replied and then got a funny look as a bad memory crossed her mind. "I don't want a repeat like my first year…" By that, the succubus meant during her very first semester and had summer school. The only reason she had gotten out of that somewhat was due to being in the newspaper club.

"Well then, sounds like you maybe could do with some help then," went a different male voice.

Everyone jumped and looked up to see in a tree branch by them and someone sitting there on one of them. "What the hell are you doing up there?" Nicholas snapped with annoyance.

"Just hanging out," the figure replied and jumped down from his perch and landing neatly.

Kurumu got a good look at this person. He had yellow golden colored eyes and his hair had red with streaks of grey in it. Like Nicholas and the rest of his friends, this guy also naturally had the ability to stand out due to his looks. "Hey don't be like that to Ayame," Michael said to Nicholas. "You know how he gets."

"Yeah and you know how it sometimes get on my damn nerve," the said male grumbled.

"Aw come on, I'm not that bad!" Ayame stated with a grin, throwing and arm around the guy with long hair. The new guy then noticed Kurumu and Mizore.

"Another friend who came with you guys?" the succubus asked.

"Yeah, this is Ayame," Nicholas replied.

"A pleasure to meet you," the third male stated with a grin and put on a small bow of respect. "I've heard of you two from these guys."

Kurumu and Mizore gave Nicholas and Michael a look. The former shrugged. "Don't blame us, sometimes the rest of our friends ask a bit too many questions," he stated. "There wasn't much to tell." 

The succubus and second female then turned to Ayame and introduced themselves. "Well I'm sure we'll see each other quite a bit," the guy with red hair said. "Well I would chat some more but I've got some other business. Later."

The small group watched him walk away. "Guess he's not bad," Mizore said.

"Sometimes he's overbearing and gets on my nerves," Nicholas commented. "But yeah, he's a loyal, good friend."

Kurumu in her head just counted. That meant there were two others left to meet that had come with the long-haired male. But she then smiled at Nicholas. "Well let's not worry about him; we've got other things to worry about," the succubus stated.

"Yeah," he replied. "Now, where were we?"

Luckily the studying began not long after that. And with the newspaper club, things were moving along just fine. Nicholas however was busy with another thing but he made no mention of it yet. However at one point during the newspaper club time while the group was busy Kurumu who was working next to Nicholas heard him humming. "Hey do you sing at all?" she then asked, because the succubus herself could sing to and was confident as well.

"Ah, you caught me doing so huh?" Nicholas replied. Before he could continue someone came into the room and a bit out of breath as if they had just ran to get here.

"Sorry, I'm late," the stated.

The long-haired male and the rest looked to see who it was. It was Moka's younger sister Kokoa. Nicholas didn't know this yet and was surprised that there was a member he hadn't met yet. "Who's this?" the guy asked Kurumu.

"Moka's younger sister," the succubus replied.

"Wait, I didn't know she had a sister."

Kokoa then noticed him. "Who's this?" she asked her sister but by the tone it was a bit of looking down at Nicholas and being a bit smug and snobby.

"A new member," Moka replied with her smile.

Kokoa didn't even give Nicholas a second glance and took a seat. But the long-haired male frowned with slight anger in his eyes. "Is she always like this?" he whispered to Kurumu. Just then the male's phone went off and the guy brought it out. Nicholas answered it with the rest looking on. Even Kokoa glanced but pretended not to.

"Yeah?" the male answered. He paused and listened. "One moment." Nicholas held the phone to his chest so he could talk to the rest.

"Sorry but I have a bit of urgent business," the male with glasses stated. "I'll make up the work missed if I can't make it back in time." He then left in a hurry.

"Wonder what that's about?" Fang Fang asked. He was here and also a member.

"Who knows?" Yukari replied. "But he's been reliable and hard working so far, so I think it's okay if Nicholas takes care of what needs to be done."

"Just as long as it doesn't become a bad hobbit," Kokoa stated with a frown.

Nicholas in the meantime had his phone up to his ear outside the door. "So what is it?" he asked. The guy paused and heard the reply. "Really? I see." There was another pause. "Well all the same keep an eye out." The person on the other end spoke. "Yeah hopefully this time things won't be a problem. If they are, we'll just deal with it. Talk to you soon."

Nicholas hung up the phone and returned to where the others were. "What was it?" Kurumu asked.

"Oh, nothing to be worried about," the long-haired male replied.

With the club now in full swing for Nicholas, Kurumu, and the rest, the days began to go by quickly. Luckily the studying went very well and thanks to that everyone passed the next tests. And thanks to that they knew when the semester one before summer would happen, the group would know what to do to pass and be free for summer. "That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be," Michael stated after he, Nicholas, Kurumu, and Mizore had finished checking the scores.

"Well we did have others to help," the long-haired male replied. "But I imagine it's only going to get harder."

"How could it get much harder?" the succubus asked him.

"It usually does with stuff like this to see what we're made of," Nicholas answered. "But I know we'll all graduate and pass any test just fine." 

"He's right, I've got a good feeling about this," Michael commented.

"You always were like that; no surprise there Michael," went a new voice.

The group of four turned to look that there were two others here. One had tanned skin and teal colored hair that spiked out in the back. His eyes were dark, almost black in color, and carried warmth and fun in them. The other was even darker in the tan by a few shades. However his hair was blue, a dark blue, and had eyes to match. The bangs for him fell onto the right side of his face so only the left eye was exposed. While both were wearing the standard male uniform, the other difference was that the first appeared to be full of light and laughter, the second appeared to be bored and unemotional with what was going on. Kurumu knew in an instant these two were the last of Nicholas's friends. "I was wondering when you two would show up," the long-haired male stated with a grin.

The one with teal hair grinned. "It took a bit to get Takeshi out of bed," he said,

"Feh, you know how I am about mornings Kabu," the blue haired male grumbled.

The two new ones then turned their attention to Kurumu and Mizore. "Oh hey there, I don't think we've met," Kabu stated with a grin.

"I suppose it's nice to meet you," Takeshi replied with a frown.

"Hey, be nicer," Nicholas told him a bit sternly.

The succubus and Yuki-Onna looked at Michael. "Don't mind him," the guy with white hair replied. "Part of his job it be a grumpy complaining bastard."

"Whatever," Takeshi stated after let out a humph. This made the other guys chuckle.

"Well I am Kabu, it's certainly a pleasure to meet you two," the male with teal hair said and did a small bow of respect to the females.

"So are you one of the new students who have come with Nicholas?" Kurumu asked.

"We are." The succubus did a quick calculation in her head.

"Seems I've met them all now," she told Nicholas.

"Yeah that's all of them who came with me," he replied with a grin. "And the best group of friends I could ask for. Well that is until I met you and yours." 

"You consider us friends?" Mizore asked.

"Yeah and that goes for me to!" Michael stated with a grin, giving the Yuki-Onna a friendly tap with his elbow on her left arm. This caught her a little off guard but then actually gave a small smile. This made the female confused but Mizore didn't have much to dwell on that because Nicholas then spoke up.

"Well then, how about the rest of your friends meet mine at some point?" he said. "It seems only fair I think."

"Sounds like a blast!" Kabu replied.

"Guess I may as well do so," Takeshi replied with a sigh.

So the two males who had already eaten lunch with Tsukune and those guys asked and talked about it. He and the rest were for it. Nicholas then contacted the rest of his friends and it was decided upon. Since it would be such a large group, Nicholas, Kurumu, Tsukune, and Moka arrived first to pull in some extra chairs and tables together at the location. "There I think that should be good enough," the male with long brown hair said when that was finished.

"Not a moment too soon, look who's coming," the female vampire stated while looking up and pointing.

"That was fast," Kurumu commented seeing everyone coming.

The two groups were now here and introductions were done. It turned out that there was at least one person someone else could relate to. Nicholas was pleased by this from just observing and smiled to see the connections and bonds being formed. "So… a success?" Kurumu asked the long-haired male since she was sitting next to him.

"Yeah," he replied. "I think this could be the start of something new for all of us."

"Yeah. I think you're right." The group continued to eat and talk. It was a wonderful time and now that they all knew each other, the bonds and friendships could begin to form. However things would get even more fun very soon. And nobody at this time would realize just how needed these friendships and bonds would come in handy and be needed in the future.


	5. Chapter 5

Mate of Fate

Chapter 5: First Performance

Now that everyone had met in the groups of friends, Nicholas knew things could really get started. The male had something in mind and the rest who had come with him and they knew the perfect time to put their plan into action. If all went well, they knew the rest of the student would love it. And there were other reasons for doing it as well. "I think that went really good," Nicholas told the rest of his group of friends in the room they were gathered in.

"This is going to sound good!" Michael commented with a grin. "Mizore is sure to like this!" 

"Well we'll see and also about the rest of the students," Kureno stated with a grin.

"Although you do realize don't you…?" Akito said and then trailed off. That caused the smile on Michael's face to falter slightly.

"I have to try," he commented. "I mean have you seen Mizore? She's someone I want to be happy and be with. So why not have me be that one to make her that?"

"She doesn't seem all that emotional and I've seen her look at Tsukune," the female with black hair stated. "It's clear she's clearly in love with him despite him and Moka being together."

"Yeah but still I have to try. If not… well there's others I can try for."

"Good way to think that," Ayame commented and fist bumped the male with white hair.

"Meh, I don't see the point," Takeshi mumbled, just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Oh that might change one day," the guy with red hair told the blue haired one. "You had romance before in your life once remember?"

"Yeah and that was a long time ago."

"In either case this is gonna be fun," Nicholas said.

It didn't take long for Kurumu to notice the male with long brown hair seemed even busier than usual. He did the Newspaper club and came to class as always. He even ate lunch with the succubus and her group of friends. But it seemed whatever other free time the male had was taken up by some mysterious activity. Kurumu then brought this up with the others. "Hey have you noticed Nicholas seems busier than usual?" the succubus asked.

"He does now that you mention it," Tsukune replied. The main group of friends were heading to the classroom where the newspaper club usually met.

"It's not just him, Mizore has commented that about Michael as well," Fang Fang commented.

The Yuki-onna made no comment but walked in silence. "Well why don't you ask them then?" Moka asked to Kurumu,

"She's right," Yukari agreed. "You see Nichola the most so why not?"

"Hmmm… I should shouldn't I?" the succubus agreed.

Kurumu was able to catch up with Nicholas not long after this. The succubus did ask the long haired male what was going on, and why he seemed busier than usual. "You noticed that huh?" he replied with a smile. Nicholas then went silent for a few moments. The female realized Nicholas was trying to find the best way to respond to her.

"So… what is it that you've been doing?" she then asked.

"I'm sorry Kurumu but I don't want to ruin the surprise."

"What surprise?"

"It's for all the students here. And it'll be a way to celebrate before summer vacation. Plus me and my friends want to leave a mark, a legacy on this place."

"Can't you give me any hints?"

Nicholas thought for a moment. "Remember when you caught me singing during that one time?" 

"I do."

"Let's just say it's going to involve music. And that's all I can really say."

"Can you say exactly when it will happen?"

"Well I have already thought of that," Nicholas answered. "There will be a special announcement tomorrow."

It turned out flyers began to appear around the campus and academy. And it was announced in the morning that once the tests were finished there would be a very special thing that would happen provided by Nicholas and his group of friends. Tsukune and his group of friends were some of the first to read and talk about it. "Shall we go to it?" he asked.

"It sounds fun; I'm for it," Moka stated.

The others agreed however there was still one thing to complain about. "But first… the tests…" Kurumu groaned.

Luckily everyone had been studying hard so nobody would be left behind. "No way we're going to fail this," Nicholas told the succubus since they both were taking one of the first tests in the same classroom. The day had finally arrived.

Nobody said a word as they took their seats. When it was time to begin the only sound was the scratching of pencils writing down answers, the occasional rustling of the paper, and mixed with the sound of head rubbing. During these Kurumu would glance up a few times and see Nicholas just writing down the answers with a fierce look of determination. It made the succubus smile as not only was the long-haired male a hard worker, but determined to succeed at things. The female would then go back to the task at hand filled with renewed determination herself. And then at last all the tests were finished. "Now we just have to wait," Yukari said to everyone.

The results came in and to the happiness and delight, everybody had passed. "YES!" Michael exclaimed throwing his results happily up in the air before catching them.

"Looks like all our hard work paid off!" Kurumu stated with a happy smile. Even Mizore had a smile to. Nicholas saw the succubus smiling and for a few seconds was stunned by what he saw. Not because he hadn't seen the female smile, but the way she was doing so was such a beautiful sight. The long-haired male then shook his head to clear it.

"Well we all did good," Nicholas said. "Now the fun can begin."

"Oh yeah, this thing you guys will do," Kurumu commented and looked up to him with those eyes and smile of hers. "Now I'll finally see what you were talking about."

Nicholas saw how she was right now and the same thing happened. Suddenly he felt his heart beat was going a little faster than usual and a small amount of blush came onto his cheeks. Luckily the timely arrival of some of the others interrupted this moment. "_What was that about?_" the long-haired male wondered in his head. Sure he had interacted with Kurumu before even if it hadn't been that long. She was just another female right? So then why had that happened? He didn't know right now.

"_Gotta focus; the surprise is coming up!_" Nicholas then thought in his head with determination.

The day then came for it and the whole student body was gathered at the location which was on the outside where everyone could gather and get a good spot. Since the weather never changed it was perfect. But one thing about this spot was that it was a bit dimmer than the other places so that way the lights would show up better outside. The students were all standing in front of a stage that had been set up with colored lights like at a concert. Tsukune and his group of friends had good spots and could clearly see the stage. "How much longer now?" Fang Fang asked.

"You asked that five minutes ago," Yukari responded, a bit annoyed with him.

"Well knowing Nicholas, he should start right on time," Kurumu commented. That was one thing they knew about the long-haired male with glasses. The guy either showed up early to things or was right on time.

Just then up on the stage suddenly some of the lights came on that produced white for the light. Something that looked like smog or fog began to billow out and pour out around the area. The students saw this and stopped talking. From what seemed to come out of nowhere came Nicholas's voice. "Attention; all students gathered here." Just then a guitar rift began to play. "It's finally time for me and my group of friends to start leaving our mark here. And to celebrate us getting to the summer vacation it's time for us to rock and perform for you!" 

Just then the rift hit a new high and with a blast of light and energy that could be felt, the smoke and fog like substance dissipated revealing the long-haired male and his seven friends. The former was at the front with a mike on a stand. On his left was Michael with a sleek shiny looking guitar that had colors that were white and icy blue. On Nicholas's right was Ayame with his guitar being red and orange in a fiery like pattern. Takeshi was behind and next to Michael but he had a bass guitar in colors of blue. Kureno was behind and next to Ayame but at some kind of keyboard. Kabu could be seen behind these guys at some kind of station that had precision like instruments. Akito was also behind the guys but she was welding some kind of electric violin that had the middle section cut out and was lit up with purple lights that went with her raven black colored hair. And finally Hatshuraru was at the very back and could clearly be seen playing the drums that seemed to be made of gems and rocks. As soon as they appeared many of the female student body let out fan girl screams as they all had crushes on the guys despite how Akito was clearly dating Kureno. However Kurumu and Mizore looked up more towards Nicholas and Michael. They did applaud like everyone but those two noticed what each male was wearing. The latter was in colors of white and grey but the former was in colors of green and black with his arms being showed off which had muscles. The others who were in their group of friends applauded to but looked up to see what would happen.

"Me and my friends have been practicing hard and we hope you all enjoy!" Nicholas stated. He then singled for Hatshuraru to count off with his drumsticks. The said male did so and the band began to launch into Talk Dirty To Me. The lights began to flash and go off in time to the beat. Most of the students here had heard the song. Nicholas began to sing.

**You know I never  
I never seen you look so good  
You never act the way you should  
But I like it  
And I know you like it too  
The way that I want you  
I gotta have you  
Oh yes, I do**

**I never  
I never ever stay out late  
You know that I can hardly wait  
Just to see you  
And I know you cannot wait  
Wait to see me too  
I gotta touch you**

**'Cause baby we'll be**

**At the drive-in  
In the old man's Ford  
Behind the bushes  
'Til I'm screaming for more  
Down the basement  
And lock the cellar door  
And baby  
Talk dirty to me**

By now the whole student body was getting into this with clapping and shouts of approval.

**You know I call you  
I call you on the telephone  
I'm only hoping that you're home  
So I can hear you  
When you say those words to me  
And whisper so softly  
I gotta hear you**

**'Cause baby we'll be**

**At the drive-in  
In the old man's Ford  
Behind the bushes  
'Til I'm screaming for more  
Down the basement  
And lock the cellar door  
And baby  
Talk dirty to me**

**C.C. pick up that guitar and talk to me**

Kurumu and Mizore were the most surprised as the succubus had her eyes on Nicholas while the second female had her eyes on Michael. The white haired male was sounding so good as he played the main parts on his guitar. As for the long-haired male one he really could singing. He had a smile on his face.

**'Cause baby we'll be  
At the drive-ins  
In the old man's Ford  
Behind them bushes  
'Til I'm screaming for more, more, more  
Down the basement  
And lock the cellar door  
And baby  
Talk dirty to me, yeah  
And baby  
Talk dirty to me, yeah, yeah  
And baby  
Talk dirty to me**

**That's the way I like it, baby  
Ooh yeah**

The song came to an end and the student body burst into applause. "Wow! I didn't know they would sound that good!" Yukari stated.

"Same with me, that was great!" Fang Fang agreed with her. Even Moka's little sister was impressed by this but of course she wouldn't admit this out loud.

"That sounded amazing!" Kurumu said to Mizore and the others. "Nicholas really can sing!"

"Well… Michael did hint he could play something when he told what he could about this," the Yuki-Onna commented. "So this is what he meant."

"They certainly sound good," Tsukune stated.

Nicholas then spoke into the mike causing everyone in the crowd to turn their attention to him. "Now this next one is one that has been around a lot longer than us but is still a good one!" Once more Hatshuraru counted off with his drumsticks and the band began to play She's Got The Look. Not many recognized this but loved it and were tapping their feet to the beat. Nicholas began.

**One, two, three, four **

Then the long-haired male began to sing.

**Walking like a man  
Hitting like a hammer  
She's a juvenile scam  
Never was a quitter  
Tasty like a raindrop  
She's got the look**

**Heavenly bound  
Cause heaven's got a number  
When she's spinning me around  
Kissing is a color  
Her loving is a wild dog  
She's got the look**

**She's got the look (She's got the look) **

**She's got the look (She's got the look)  
What in the world can make a brown-eyed girl turn blue  
When everything I'll ever do I'll do for you  
And I go la la la la la she's got the look**

By this point the student body was getting into this song.

**Fire in the ice  
Naked to the t-bone  
Is a lover's disguise  
Banging on the head drum  
Shaking like a mad bull  
She's got the look**

**Swaying to the band  
Moving like a hammer  
She's a miracle man  
Loving is the ocean  
Kissing is the wet sand  
She's got the look**

**She's got the look (She's got the look) **

**She's got the look (She's got the look)  
What in the world can make a brown-eyed girl turn blue  
When everything I'll ever do I'll do for you  
And I go la la la la la she's got the look**

The lights on the stage were flashing in time with the beat and changing to. Nicholas lead off the clapping and the crowd picked it up in an instance. Kurumu saw the happy smile on his face. It was even bigger and the succubus could tell the guy was having the time of his life doing this. Mizore noticed the same thing for Michael as well. The Yuki-Onna couldn't help but have a small smile herself as well despite not being the most emotional being in the group of friend.

**Walking like a man  
Hitting like a hammer  
She's a juvenile scam  
Never was a quitter  
Tasty like a raindrop  
She's got the look**

**She goes (na na na, na na na, na na na, na na na, na na na)  
She's got the look**

**She's got the look (She's got the look) **

**She's got the look (She's got the look)  
What in the world can make a brown-eyed girl turn blue  
When everything I'll ever do I'll do for you  
And I go la la la la la she's got the look**

**What in the world can make you so blue  
When everything I'll ever do I'll do for you  
And I go la la la la la **

The was a pause which caught the students off guard.

**(na na na, na na na, na na na, na na na, na na na)  
She's got the look  
She goes (na na na, na na na, na na na, na na na, na na na)**

**She's got the look, she's got the look  
She goes (na na na, na na na, na na na, na na na, na na na)  
She's got the look, she's got the look  
She goes (na na na, na na na, na na na, na na na, na na na)**

The song came to an end with that. Once more those in the student body applauded and cheered for the band. Not only them, but all the teachers were attending this as well and liking what they were hearing. "That also sounded good!" Ruby stated as she was with Tsukune and the others to.

A few more songs were then played but then to the surprise of everyone attending saw that Nicholas step to the side and Akito going up to the mike. "What now, will she sing or something?" Moka asked.

"If I had to guess, yeah," her guy said.

The female with long black hair then spoke into the mike. "Now then I'm sure some of you are wondering why I'm taking Nicholas's place at the moment. Because I'm singing this next one." The males of the student body who had a thing for her despite Akito being taken lit up. However they knew better than to try anything as she and her guy had demonstrated what happened when someone else other than Kureno got too close to her romantically. The drummer of the band counted off with his drumsticks and the song We Connect started. Most had not heard of this song. But the beat that went with it got them interested. The lights were once again flashing in time of the beat. But for Kurumu something about this song stuck out to her more than any of the others so far. Akito then began to sing.

**We connect  
When we're together, it's so perfect  
Boy, you shock me with your wide hot love  
I start to overload  
I explode when we connect**

**We connect  
When we're together, it's so perfect  
Boy, you shock me with your wide hot love  
I start to overload**

**I explode when we connect**

She sounded really good just like Nicholas.

**It's no exaggeration, not imagination  
You're the finest boy around  
Playing with temptation, overnight sensation  
With a boy from the wrong side of town**

**Give me your love and affection  
Dance with me tonight  
Give me all of your attention  
Dancin' in love's light**

**We connect  
When we're together, it's so perfect  
Boy, you shock me with your wide hot love  
I start to overload  
I explode when we connect**

**We connect  
When we're together, it's so perfect  
Boy, you shock me with your wide hot love  
I start to overload  
I explode when we connect**

The bridge then came on. Michael had a smile on his face as he played as did Akito's boyfriend. She looked back to him with a smile and many could see the love she had for the guy in her eyes. Nicholas was watching the whole thing from the side and had a smile on his face. Kurumu on the other hand was caught up in this song for some reason the succubus couldn't explain. Either way the female was liking this song the most out of what had been sung before.

**Give me your love and affection  
Dance with me tonight  
Give me all of your attention  
Dancin' in love's light**

**We connect  
When we're together, it's so perfect  
Boy, you shock me with your wide hot love  
I start to overload  
I explode when we connect**

**We connect**  
**When we're together, it's so perfect  
Boy, you shock me with your wide hot love  
I start to overload  
I explode when we connect**

The song then came to an end with that and the student body roared their approval for this. Kurumu was clapping to but the song was still sticking out in her mind. It made the succubus confused. It must have shown on her face because Moka noticed it. "Something wrong?" the female vampire asked.

Kurumu jumped a little. "Oh! I'm fine!" she replied.

"If you say so." Just then the group of friends noticed Nicholas return to the mike.

"Looks like he's back to it," Fang Fang said.

"I wonder what he'll sing next," Yukari wondered.

"Give Akito another hand!" the long-haired male stated after the two exchanged spots. She went back to her original area. The students then turned their attention back to Nicholas. "Now then it's my turn to resume singing for all of you!" The drummer this time did the count off with the cymbals he had on his drum kit. Then the band began to play When You Were Young. A number in the audience knew this song and let out a cheer as the lights began to flash in time with this. But what also stood out was Michael as he let it go. Nicholas began to sing.

**You sit there in your heartache  
Waiting on some beautiful boy to  
To save you from your old ways  
You play forgiveness  
Watch it now, here he comes  
**

**He doesn't look a thing like Jesus  
But he talks like a gentlemen  
Like you imagined when you were young**

**Can we climb this mountain?  
I don't know  
Higher now than ever before  
I know we can make it if we take it slow  
Let's take it easy  
Easy now, watch it go**

**We're burning down the highway skyline  
On the back of a hurricane that started turning  
When you were young  
When you were young**

**And sometimes you close your eyes  
And see the place where you used to live  
When you were young**

Nicholas also had a smile on his face. The rest of the band did as well. It then became the bridge.

**They say the devil's water, it ain't so sweet  
You don't have to drink right now  
But you can dip your feet  
Every once in a little while**

By now the student body was rooting the band on to keep going. And that's what they were going to do.

**You sit there in your heartache  
Waiting on some beautiful boy to  
To save you from your old ways  
You play forgiveness  
Watch it now, here he comes**

**He doesn't look a thing like Jesus  
But he talks like a gentlemen  
Like you imagined when you were young  
(Talks like a gentlemen, like you imagined)  
When you were young**

**I said he doesn't look a thing like Jesus  
He doesn't look a thing like Jesus  
But more than you'll ever know**

The song then came to an end with everyone applauding and cheering. It was then at this point that Nicholas and his band took a quick short break to check if things were alright and replenish their body fluids with water as they had sweated a little during this. "Wonder what they have planned next," Tsukune said. "I'm really glad Nicholas and them are doing this." 

"This really has been fun so far!" Moka stated with her loving smile.

The small break then came to an end and the songs resumed. However there weren't that many left. Nicholas even announced this to the audience. However for this gig he and his band had saved the best for last. At least for now. "Now there are only two more songs left for us to do!" the long-haired male stated into the mike. "It's time to wrap this up!" The drummer counted off and the band began to play Limelight. The one who really stared it was Michael and the lights going in time to the beat. But then after the intro Nicholas began to sing.

**Living on a lighted stage  
Approaches the unreal  
For those who think and feel  
In touch with some reality  
Beyond the gilded cage**

The long-haired male had his usual smile on his face.

**Cast in this unlikely role  
Ill-equipped to act  
With insufficient tact  
One must put up barriers  
To keep oneself intact**

**And living in the limelight  
The universal dream  
For those who wish to seem  
Those who wish to be  
Must put aside the alienation  
Get on with the fascination  
The real relation  
The underlying theme**

By this point the audience mostly made of students were clapping and cheering the band on.

**Living in a fish eye lens  
Caught in the camera eye  
I have no heart to lie  
I can't pretend a stranger  
Is a long-awaited friend**

**All the world's indeed a stage  
And we are merely players  
Performers and portrayers  
Each another's audience  
Outside the gilded cage**

**And living in the limelight  
The universal dream  
For those who wish to seem  
Those who wish to be  
Must put aside the alienation  
Get on with the fascination  
The real relation  
The underlying theme**

For some reason Kurumu was drawn into this song just listening and hearing Nicholas sing this. It was the same for Mizore only when it came to Michael. But in the moment the two were more focused on the performance.

**Living in the limelight  
The universal dream  
For those who wish to seem  
Those who wish to be  
Must put aside the alienation  
Get on with the fascination  
The real relation  
The underlying theme  
The real relation  
The underlying theme**

The song came to an end with that. However there was one left. "Wonder how this will end?" Fang Fang asked.

"Awww, I wanted it to go on!" Yukari stated. "I'm having fun!"

"This probably won't be the last time," Tsukune said.

Nicholas then spoke into the mike. "And now it's time for our last song." The was some mummering including the sound of those let out disappointed noises. "We hate to do it but we can't keep going. But this won't be the last time seeing how big a success this was. When it'll happen we don't know but we'll think about it during the summer break. Now let's do this!" The band then began to play Go. Due to it having come from being in Japan it was more well-known and many recognized it. Although the intro was long, it gave Michael a moment to shine again because he was leading it off. Nicholas in the meantime had a smile on his face. But then finally after the intro, the long-haired male began to sing.

**aruku no ga heta tte kidzuita butsukatte bakari kizu darake**

**doko ni iku beki kamo aimai dekoboko marui chikyuu no ue**

The whole band had smiles on their faces as did the audience who were loving this song.

**shikararete bakari datta kara utsumuita mama de katamatta**

**tooku de hibiku toranpetto katamatta mama de kiiteita**

**tohou ni kurete tachidomatte naitara dekita mizutamari**

**utsushita musuu no kirameki natsukashii koe de sasayaku yo**

**kokoro ga houseki o umu tabi ni takaku ukabete namae tsuketa**

**wasureraretemo zutto hikaru hoshizora wa kimi ga tsukutta mono**

**karada wa hisshi de sasaeteiru doko de arou to tada tsuiteiku**

**tsuyokunakutatte waraitai namida o nugutta yuuki no te**

**minna ga hashitte saki isogu saakasu ga kita tte hashaideiru**

**nantonaku boku mo hashiritai chiketto mo motteinai no ni**

**shikarareru tte omoikomu nanika negatta sore dake de**

**butsukatte bakari kizudarake dakedo hashitta chikyuu no ue**

**doushitakute koushita no ka riyuu o sagasu kuse ga aru**

**hito ni setsumei dekiru you na kotoba ni naotte tamaru ka yo**

**totemo subarashii hi ni naru yo kowagarinagara mo eranda mirai**

**kimi no ikitai basho o mezasu taiyou wa kyou no tame ni atta**

**karada wa honki de kotaeteiru surimuku teido wa mou narekko**

**yorokonde ii mono na no ka na isshou kyou ga tsudzuitehoshii**

**dareka ga dareka o yonda koe shiranai doushi hito no mure**

**atari wa kitai de afureta boku datte isoide hashitta**

**nanika ga kawatta wake janai nanika ga wakatta wake janai**

**gooru ni boku no isu ea nai soredemo isoide hashitta**

**omoi o hitori ni shinai you ni**

The lights on the stage were flashing and lighting up the stage the performers were and them as well in rays of beautiful yellow, red, green, and others. Once more Kurumu was drawn into this by Nicholas's singing which left her confused. Mizore was like that as well but when it came to Michael.

**totemo subarashii hi ni naru yo erabarenakutemo eran da mirai**

**koko made tsunaida ashiato ga ushiro kara koe o soroete utau**

**kokoro ga houseki o umu tabi ni takaku ukabete namae tsuketa**

**tsuyokunakutatte omoshiroi namida to waratta saisho no hi**

**nanika ga kawatta wake janai nanika ga wakatta wake janai**

**Ohhhh, Ohhhhh**

**dekoboko marui chikyuu no ue **

**dareka ga dareka o yonda koe shiranai doushi hito no mure**

**Ohhhh, Ohhhh, **

**dekoboko marui chikyuu no ue**

The song came to an end with that and the students all cheered and applauded their approval. Tsukune and those guys were with them to. Nicholas had the biggest smile on his face out of all the band members. Even Takeshi had a small smirk. "Thanks so much!" the long-haired male with glasses stated into the mike. "We'll do this for sure at the next possible opportunity!"

The guy flipped his hair back with his eyes closed and a smile causing most of the females in the student body to let out fan girl screams including for the other male band members but Kureno as his girl took his arm with love. The two had a look of love as they exchanged smiles and gazes. "Well done on this," Akito told him.

"You know it," he replied.

Meanwhile Kurumu was watching Nicholas as he walked off the stage and Mizore was doing the same with Michael. The confused thoughts and feelings that had happened during this came back to the two. It must have shown on their faces because the rest noticed this. "Are you two okay?" Tsukune asked.

Those two jumped. The Yuki-Onna just mumbled she was fine. "Wha… yeah, never better!" the succubus replied in a rush.

"Good then because with this we've got plans to figure out," Fang Fang stated getting a grin. That distracted these two females as now it meant summer vacation was next. It was time for a break from school and possibly head to the human world. These group of friends knew Nicholas and his were going to join them for it as well as that had been discussed and planned together. But what nobody knew was how fun this vacation was going to be with the new group of students tagging along.


End file.
